


Bubblegum

by ladybubblegum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison didn't die, F/F, Face-Sitting, Kira is adorable and awkward, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybubblegum/pseuds/ladybubblegum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison checks up on Kira and gets closer than she thought she would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> scott and kira never hook up after 3b. i decided that noshiko is a museum curator, since she’s seen packing something fragile-looking into a crate one time and i don’t think it’s ever stated exactly what she does. this is set during orphaned while kira is supposedly checking up on her mother who has just shown up on the deadpool.
> 
> i swear i did not think about my username when i titled this. i swear.

Allison found herself on Kira’s doorstep a few hours after Scott ran off to save Liam.

The lights were on and she could hear the television from the front step but her parent’s car weren’t in the driveway, which meant that either they or her daughter weren’t there. She prayed it was the latter as she pressed the button and waited for a response. After a couple of seconds, there was a rustling behind the door and it opened, revealing a tired and disheveled Kira.

“Allison. Hey.” she greeted, petting at her hair in a futile attempt to make it seem less messy. “What’s up? Everyone okay?”

“Uh, yeah,” Allison replied uneasily. “Are, are you okay?” Kira but on a brave smile that Allison could tell was fake.

“Who, me? I’m fine.” Kira laughed and gracelessly collapsed against the door frame in a way Allison was pretty sure was supposed to be casual. They both stood there awkwardly for a couple of seconds.

“Can...I come in?” Allison asked uncertainly. Was she unwelcome? They hadn’t been the best of friends, sure, but since the thing with the nogitsune, she thought they’d grown closer. Had she been mistaken?

Kira’s eyes grew wide and she moved away from the door quickly, opening it further. “Right, sorry. My head’s kind of in a funny place.” She beckoned Allison with a flailing hand. “Come in, please.”

“How’s your mom?” Allison asked as she stepped into the house. The lights were all on, in every room. She could hear the TV blaring from the living room.

“She went back to the museum. She swore she’d be fine but--” Kira shrugged, then ran into the living room. The noise from the TV ended and a few seconds later, she reappeared. “You hungry? Thirsty?”

“Some water might be nice.” At least when it inevitably got even more awkward, they’d have things in their hands to divert their attention to.

In the kitchen, Allison sat while Kira flitted around, getting glasses and a pitcher out of the fridge. She was a whirlwind of motion and Allison happily sat back and watched her silently for a few moments. Sometimes the girl was exhausting. But it was refreshing, in a way, to sit back and just observe her.

When Kira finally came over to the table with two mugs in her hand, she smiled and presented them. “Mickey Mouse or Batman?”

Allison laughed. One of the mugs she was holding had a graphic of Mickey Mouse kissing Minnie, while the other was black with a yellow Batman logo. “I’ll take Mickey. You seem like a Batman girl, if you ask me.”

Kira grinned, handing Allison the mug. “You know me well.” She sat in the chair next to Allison, so close their knees brushed. Her skin was warm, even through the thick material of her sweatpants. Allison was happy to have worn a skirt that day, even as inconvenient as it had been during the fight.

“I try to,” she responded, hiding a little behind her mug as she took a sip. There were a couple seconds where neither of them said anything, but it wasn’t as awkward as Allison was fearing. The once tense feeling in the room had mellowed out to something more comfortable.

“How are the others?” Kira asked softly. “Scott texted me earlier, I’m glad Liam is okay. I just, I couldn’t--”

“It’s okay,” Allison said quickly. “Scott understands. He’s worried about your mother, too. He’s worried about everyone. He told me to tell you he hopes you guys are okay.”

“He’s sweet,” Kira murmured fondly, looking down at her mug. If Allison looked closely, which she absolutely did not, she thought maybe she’d see a little sadness.

“He’s stupid for not taking you out properly,” Allison told her sternly. “All he had to do was reach out for you and he didn’t take the chance.”

“I don’t blame him--” Kira started, shaking her head, but Allison cut her off.

“I do!” she cried. “You’re smart, and funny. You’re drop dead beautiful.” She paused, staring at Kira a moment. “He had something perfect right in front of him and he took it for granted. His loss.”

“ _I’m_ perfect?” Kira scoffed. “How could I compete with you? You’re badass. You’re a total knockout, pun intended.” Kira looked into her eyes, a blush rising on her cheeks. “If I’m beautiful, then you’re a goddess.”

Allison’s curled out the fingers of the hand on her lap, brushing her fingertips against the top of Kira’s knee where it was pressed against her own. “You think that? About me?” Hoping she wasn’t reading the look in Kira’s eyes incorrectly, she slid her hand onto Kira’s knee lightly, stroking a thumb across it.

“I’ve always thought that,” Kira told her, her voice lower and almost breathless. “Allison?”

“Yeah?” Kira didn’t seem freaked out or angry, so Allison got bolder, leaning in a little, sliding her hand up just a little further.

She almost seemed to blurt out, “I--I’m not reading this wrong, am I? Because if I am, then I am gonna be so embarrassed, but if I’m not, then I really, really want to kiss you right now.”

Allison smiled, flicking her eyes to Kira’s mouth briefly. She had on some kind of really cute pink lipgloss that Allison hoped she’d get to mess up soon. “You aren’t reading it wrong.”

“Oh thank God.” Kira reached up and took Allison’s head in her hands, pulling her in and bringing their lips together. The lipgloss was scented, it turned out. Bubblegum.

Kira kissed like she fought--furiously, passionately. She dove in for kiss after kiss, opening Allison’s mouth with a careful tongue, dipping in and tasting her. Allison couldn’t help but move forward into Kira’s lap to give her better access, straddling the girl’s lap and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, burying her free hand into her hair.

It was perfect until the chair creaked dangerously beneath them, clearly not meant to take the weight of two people.

“My room?” Kira suggested. “We could, you know, go there. If you want.”

Allison had never climbed a set of stairs faster in her life, Kira giggling as she was dragged behind her.

Half a second after Kira slammed the door shut behind her, they came together again, Kira biting kisses into Allison’s mouth as she pressed them back towards the unmade bed until it hit the back of Allison’s knees, making her fall back onto it. As she shifted back to put more of herself on the bed, Kira followed her, pressing kisses into Allison’s neck and the small part of her collarbone she could reveal by pulling aside her loose sweater. When Allison was comfortably splayed out on the bed, head resting on the pillows, Kira grinned and sat up, pulling her shirt over her head.

She’d clearly been dressed for bed, so wasn’t wearing a bra, but Allison wasn’t not complaining. She reached up and brushed a thumb against Kira’s nipple, making the both of them shiver. Kira was absolutely stunning.

Allison surged up, bringing their mouths together again briefly before pulling her sweater off too. Kira immediately attacked Allison’s neck, biting kisses into the skin that was sure to leave some interesting bruises while her hands came up to cup her breasts through the cloth of her bra. She slid her fingers around to play at the clasp in the back. “Can I?”

“Please do,” Allison offered as she pressed her lips against the hollow of Kira’s throat. Kira fumbled with the clasp for a moment before Allison felt her bra loosen. Kira slid the straps down her arms slowly, pressing a kiss into her shoulder as it passed, then flung it away. It landed somewhere near her computer chair.

She pushed Allison back down again, following her with a mouth pressed against her breast, taking the nipple into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it, making Allison’s eyes roll back into her head. Her breasts were always incredibly sensitive--Scott had loved to play with them and drive her insane. 

Kira, it seemed, was a quick study. She ran her tongue over the nipple slowly before taking it in her mouth and sucking softly, releasing it with a faint pop before turning her attention to the other. Allison gasped and writhed under the attention. “F-fuck, Kira…”

“You like that?” Kira asked, grinning. She moved--no, she slithered up Allison’s body to seal their mouths together again, the kiss wet and open and dirty. “You wanna...try something else?” Her hand slid up Allison’s skirt, wrapping around her upper thigh.

Allison couldn’t nod fast enough. “God, yes. Just touch me.”

Kira leaned down for another kiss as her hands pushed Allison’s skirt up slowly, revealing the honestly not too impressive white panties she’d pulled on that day (she’d been late for school and had grabbed the closest and most comforting thing). Kira didn’t seem to mind, though, hooking her fingers into the waistband and dragging them slowly down her legs, breaking their kiss to pull them all the way off.

At the first touch of Kira’s fingers to her labia, Allison shivered, burying her hand in Kira’s hair and kissing her again, hard. Kira’s fingers slipped across her clit, lightly, before dipping into her. She pulled away and looked down at Allison, her eyes dark and warm.

“You want my fingers or my mouth?” she asked. It wasn’t fair--both options were equally ideal. If Allison said fingers, then Kira’s mouth would be free for kissing, and Allison could slip a hand in to reciprocate. But her mouth--if Allison loved having her breasts played with, she went crazy for oral. And Kira had such pretty lips.

“Mouth,” Allison gasped as Kira rubbed against her clit again. “I want your mouth.”

Kira grinned and pecked one last kiss against Allison’s lips before she crawled back down her body, peppering kisses against her abdomen on her way down. She didn’t waste any time when she got to her destination--she licked a hot stripe up Allison’s cunt, pressing her tongue hard against her clit. Allison gasped and bucked up, making Kira chuckle into her skin.

“Mmm, you taste good,” Kira murmured, slipping two fingers into her, swirling her tongue. She fucked Allison with her fingers, slowly, too slow. Allison buried a hand in Kira’s hair and held her there as she thrusted her hips against her face, wanting more of her tongue. Kira wasn’t complaining, moaning and slipping her tongue into her cunt alongside her fingers.

“Oh, God--” Allison gasped, eyes rolling up into her head, that tight hot feeling she’d been chasing building up inside her. “I’m gonna--”

Kira took that as her cue to turn it up even further, fucking her fingers into Allison hard and fast, curling on the inward strokes to hit her G-spot. Allison was grateful no one else was in the house, because she was _loud_ , gasping and moaning and fucking _screaming_ as it all built up tight like a spring until she finally shattered, shuddering and writhing as Kira did her best to hold her down and fuck her through the aftershocks.

Kira ate her out until it was almost too much, and Allison had to push her away, boneless against the sheets, panting. She smiled when Kira came back up and pressed a smile to her cheek, curling up against her side.

“You didn’t…” Allison said, trailing off breathlessly, gesturing in the vague direction of Kira’s vagina and hoping the message got across.

Kira shrugged. “Not a big deal. Next time.”

“Oh, no,” Allison told her, dislodging her and hauling her up on top of her, pulling at the waistband of her sweatpants. She got them, along with her panties, down to her mid-thigh before speaking again. “After that, you deserve an orgasm. Like, a really good one.” She got the pants far down enough for Kira to kick them off.

“You’re tired, I can see it in your eyes,” Kira pointed out. She wasn’t wrong.

“I don’t care,” Allison said. With what little strength she had, she pulled Kira up even further, pushing until the girl understood what she was trying to do. Kira moved up to kneel on the pillows, straddling Allison’s head. Any protests died at the first touch of Allison’s tongue to her cunt, and Kira bore down, almost suffocating Allison. It was insanely hot.

Kira braced her hands against the wall for better purchase so she could ride Allison’s face with more accuracy. Allison curled her arms around Kira’s waist to keep her from going too far away, stabbing her tongue into Kira’s cunt with every thrust, licking up to her clit and back again on every downstroke. Kira was already soaking wet and shaking, and Allison knew if she worked quickly, Kira wouldn’t last long.

Allison didn’t want to keep her waiting.

She gripped Kira’s hips hard to keep her from moving on a thrust and fucked her hard with her tongue, making Kira cry out her name. Allison reached a hand up to flick at Kira’s clit as she fucked, her face getting wetter, Kira’s thrashing getting harder to control, until finally Kira froze and shouted out, slamming a palm against the wall. Something cracked. Allison hoped it was the wall.

Kira relaxed suddenly and Allison pulled her down before she collapsed on her head. They both lay silent for a few moments while they caught their breath, until Allison shivered slightly. Kira reached around her, groping for the blanket, and pulled it over both of them before settling into Allison’s side again.

“My mom’s gonna be home soon,” Kira said, cautiously. Allison sighed.

“When?” she asked. She glanced at the clock. It was nearly 7 p.m.

“Nine,” Kira answered sleepily. Not much time, but enough. “She’ll probably check my room before she goes to bed.”

“Sleep,” Allison told her. “I’ll wake you up.”

As Kira drifted off against her shoulder, Allison’s thoughts were racing. This changed everything.

They’d have time to talk. Later.

In the meantime, Allison watched Kira sleep and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the Root Cellar chat, for their cheerleading and support (especially [fandumbgirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FandumbGirl/pseuds/FandumbGirl), who gave me the prompt that lead to this).
> 
> Also thanks to Exclusiv cherry vodka, which got me through a good amount of that sex scene because my brain decided I was terrible at porn and refused to let me write it.
> 
> Come follow me on [the tumblr](http://ladybubblegum.tumblr.com). I reblog shit like no one's business.


End file.
